Life Turned Upside Down
by I Cry My Silver Tears
Summary: Bella Swan is Charlie Swan's daughter, right? Well, that's what everybody thinks, but what if she isn't? What if her dad was really her dad's best friend? What if Charlie's best friend's son, is actually his son? What if Bella has a sister? How will Bella's life play out? Starts of as a Bella fic, will become Bella/Jacob.
1. The Phone Call

**Hi! This is my third story; hope you like it. Would love it if you gave me reviews! Oh, and I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does! (Obviously, eye roll) So, enjoy!**

**XXX**

**Chapter 1: The Phone Call**

**Bella's POV**

I stumbled down the stairs, almost tripping every step I took, and rubbed my eyes trying to un-blur (AN: Don't know if that's a word! ;)) my vision. I hardly slept at all last night, the nightmares still keeping me an edge of sleeping, partly because Charlie isn't coping well without sleep and the fact that the nightmares really make the memories of _them _hard for me to handle.

On the kitchen bench, I found a note from Charlie. It said:

_Bells,_

_Gone to the station, be back late._

_Also, going fishing tomorrow with Harry._

_Dad_

Yep, my dad has a loss of words sometimes. Even in a note that he leaves he doesn't say much.

I noticed in the note that he hadn't mentioned Billy. I realized that Charlie must have still not been talking to Billy; remembering the conversation I heard that they had over the phone.

**FLASHBACK**

_I was standing outside my bedroom door, in mid action of closing it, when I heard Charlie screaming at somebody. _

"_YOU ARE BLAMING IT ON HER! OH DON'T YOU DARE BILLY, IT IS NOT HER FAULT!" _

_It was the first time I had ever heard my father yell at anybody, let alone his best friend. I could tell that Billy was trying to reason with him, but eventually he raised his voice too. _

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! THAT IS NOT A FAIR THING TO SAY!" The more they spoke, the angrier they got._

"_THAT'S IT! YES, GOODBYE BILLY!" He was about to hang up then shouted,_

"_I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT! GOODBYE!" This was the loudest that he had yelled into the phone and I could tell that whatever Billy had said, it truly offended Charlie. Billy seemed to try to apologize, but Charlie just hung up and slammed the phone angrily down onto the table, snatched his keys from the hook, heading for the door. He didn't say a word about where he was going, but yet, he didn't even know that I heard the argument that had just gone on._

**END FLASHBACK**

Assuming that my father was being extremely stubborn, no matter what Billy does, Charlie won't forgive him. So, the fishing trip with Harry would mean that Billy wasn't invited.

"Men can be strange sometimes." I sighed. I grabbed an apple and my keys and headed out the door. Once I was outside though, I realized that I had nowhere to go. Sunday's suck; yesterday I did all the washing and vacuuming and the shopping in an attempt to keep myself occupied but no I realize that there is nothing left to do and no where to go.

Since Jacob stopped talking to me and Billy refused to let me see him, I haven't had anyone to really talk to anymore. My 'friends' at school aren't all that fitting to my standards; well, maybe Angela is but I haven't spoken to her since before _they_ left.

I stood outside the front door, contemplating my options and sighed, torn. Do I call Angela or do I go inside and try and find something to do. Oh, what the hell! I'll call Angela; see what she is doing. I pulled my phone out and dialled her number.

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

It rang and rang and rang, until it finally went to voicemail, so I left a message for her, deciding it couldn't hurt to do so.

"_Hi Angela, it's… ah… Bella, Bella Swan. I was…ah…wondering if you were doing anything, today…well, right now really, but, um, yeah, call me when you get this. Bye." _

As soon as I said bye, I instantly hung up. Even though she couldn't see me, I was blushing like crazy. I could feel the blazing heat, burning my cheeks in embarrassment.

I had just slipped my phone into my pocket and was about to go back inside, when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and…

**So, if you enjoyed, please review, it would be much appreciated!**


	2. Unexpected Caller

**Hi, I am just clarifying that this takes place in New Moon and Bella hasn't gone to confront Jacob yet, so she doesn't know about the pack.**

**Chapter 2**

**Unexpected Caller**

**Bella's POV**

The caller ID said Rosalie Hale. Rosalie. Hale. ROSALIE HALE! I stood there shocked; unable to process that one of _them_ was contacting me. I left the call, just letting it ring and go to voice mail, but as soon as it did and the 'missed call; showed up, I freaked. What had I done? She was trying to contact me, ROSALIE HALE was trying to contact me and I didn't pick up the goddamn phone!

I was about to call her back when a text message popped up on the screen. It was from Rosalie. It read:

_I know that you are staring at the phone; afraid to speak to me, Alice knows everything, but pick up the next time I call, it's 'apparently' quite urgent. – Rosalie_

I was shocked when I read it, noticing the evident sarcasm and pure annoyance that was easy to pick up on. My hand shook as the phone started to ring again. I took a deep breath, closed the front door and pressed, 'answer call'.

"Hello, Bella. You finally decided to answer?" Her voice was filled with sarcasm. It wasn't at all surprising.

"H…h…hi, Rosalie, how, are, you?" My voice was weak and sounded broken.

She sighed angrily and said, "Oh, cut the crap Bella. This is, apparently, quite urgent. Anyway, just shut up and listen to me. Alice says she saw something, or someone. There was you and a, a man? And you called this man, 'dad' for some reason and then a woman walked in, you called her your 'half sister'…" She rambled about what Alice had seen, but I stopped hearing what she said because all I could understand was she hadn't called 'the man' Charlie. That means that…according to Alice's vision, Charlie's not my father.

"Are you even listening to me? Cause your not. What I am trying to get through to you is this, sometime in the future, maybe soon, you find out that Charlie isn't your dad and you have a sister, yo…" She cut off mid sentence and I could hear her talking to somebody else.

"Alice wants to talk." Was the last thing that Rosalie said before Alice's chirping voice came through the phone.

"Hello Bella! How are you? Oh, I was so worried when I saw the vision about you, but I'm sure that it wasn't true and that maybe it was just me being confused…" I interrupted her because I knew that she knew that the vision was true.

"Alice, just tell me what you saw."

**Alice's Vision**

_Bella walked into a small cottage, she was wearing a red silk shirt and black jeans. She came to a kitchen, it was small and cluttered, but she seemed to just sigh and walk through it and into another small room laden with photographs. The room was white and all the photo frames were black, the furniture was also black. There was a large, brown oak table in the centre of the room, half of it was covered in paper and photographs, the other had piles of dirty plates and empty glasses. There was a man sitting at the table, working away with some paperwork as she walked in. The man was tall, dark skinned and black haired. Not a man that Bella would have ever known but she walked into the room and smiled, familiar with the man's presence._

"_Hey Dad, you really don't have to do that for me. I was getting around to it." The man smiled at her, with sad eyes. _

_As Bella got closer to the man, it became obvious that the man had been hurt recently. He had bandages on his arm and he was restrained from moving much, for he was in a wheelchair._

"_I know that this past few weeks have been hard on you Bells, with Charlie's death and all. I miss him too, he was my best friend, ever since we were toddlers." The man had a haunted look when he spoke about Charlie; he seemed to blame himself for something._

_Bella was about to reply to the man when a woman walked into the room. She was tall and very beautiful; she strode into the room with grace and certainty. The woman walked around the table and sat beside the man. She hugged him and kissed his cheek, then turned to Bella._

"_I'm sorry, B, about Charlie and I am here to help with all this… stuff." She waved her hand absently at all the paper spread over the table. _

_Bella smiled slightly at the woman, "Why would you help me? We have known each other for only two years and we have only just starting liking each other for about two weeks." The woman laughed and waved her hands at Bella._

"_Oh, Bella. I know, but today is a new day. We are half-sisters after all right?" She held out her hand to Bella, and they shook hands._

"_Right."_

**End Vision**

Alice explained the whole vision to me and I was star struck. I had no idea what any of it meant, except one thing, a man in a wheelchair. I only know one man in a wheelchair, Billy Black.

I started to feel sick. I couldn't believe it! Alice's vision was about Charlie being dead and Billy being my father. Also I have a sister, oh crap, I have a sister and Charlie's not my father, Billy Black is.

"Bella? Are you ok? You haven't said anything." Alice's voice sounded distant and blurry, my mouth felt dry and my tongue felt strange but I managed to answer her.

"No, Alice, I'm not alright."

**Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews appreciated! ;)**


End file.
